With the economic development, our life experiences have been constantly improved. For example, when using electronic devices, we hope that they can have more functions and bring us more fun.
There are currently various electronic devices, such as notebook computers and tablet computers. Taking a tablet computer as an example, when more than one application capable of playing music is running on the tablet computer, all the respective music will be output from these applications.
For example, an tablet computer may be used by multiple users. User A listens to music using the tablet computer. User B watches a movie on the tablet computer. User C plays a game on the tablet computer. User D chats using the QQ application on the tablet computer. In this case, the tablet computer plays using their respective players and outputs respective sounds via a speaker. For example, the music is played in a music player, the movie is played in a movie player and the sounds of the music and the movie are output via the speaker.
In addition, when a headphone is inserted into a headphone jack of the tablet computer, the sounds will be directly output from the headphone instead of the speaker. The headphone and the speaker cannot be used simultaneously.
During the implementation of the present invention, the applicant realizes at least the following technical problem in the prior art: sounds output from different applications are mixed and undistinguishable.